Say Something
by burtneymac95
Summary: Olivia confronts Fitz when she finds out that he leaked her name to the press. Spoilers throughout the third season. Post 3x10.


_Just something that came to my head and wouldn't leave. Hope you all enjoy! :)_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Scandal or any of the characters, plots, etc. We should know this by now._

* * *

"Sir, Olivia Pope is here." Lauren said as she walked into the Oval Office.

He was working on paperwork at his desk, when he smiled just hearing her name. "Send her in, please."

"Yes sir."

She walked out just as Olivia walked in. She looked stunning. She had on her famous white jacket with white pants. Her hair was perfect, making Fitz want to run his hands through it.

"Olivia! This is a nice surprise."

She ripped her white gloves off of her hands in anger. "Livvie? What's wrong?"

He sat his papers down and walked towards her.

"Is there something you would like to tell me?" she asked in anger.

He looked at her with a puzzled look on his face as he shook his head. "I told you everything. I thought we were past it?"

"No. There's something that you did that you never told me."

Fitz stood there and thought about what she could be talking about. "Liv I honestly have no idea here." He started walking towards her.

"You leaked my name to the press!" she yelled.

He stopped dead in his tracks. Silence filled the room as she started crying. When it was obvious that he wasn't going to speak, she did.

"I was waiting to hear 'Of course not Livvie, I would never do that,' but of course you did! You used me to help you get out of your marriage and your presidency. You threw me under the bus! And now you're just going to stand there and say nothing?! You're not even going to defend yourself? Say you're sorry? Say something!"

"I was waiting for you to calm down."

"No. I'm not going to calm down! You put me in the public spotlight. You made me look like a tramp! I had client after client call me and tell me that they no longer wanted anything to do with me and my company. Do you know how much money we lost? We're still trying to recover from it. If you were going to leak my name, you could have at least…never mind."

"At least what? Tell me."

"Nothing. Forget I said anything."

"No Liv. Please tell me what I could have done. 'Cause no matter what I do to try to prove to you that I want to give all of this up, you go and fix it. It's what you always do. I have tried how many times to throw it all away so I could be with you, but it's like you don't want me to."

"Because it's impossible! We can't be together. We're like the modern day Romeo and Juliet. We can't…I can't forgive you. I feel betrayed, I feel…hurt."

"Like I didn't feel betrayed from everything that you did? I wasn't hurt? I forgave you for Defiance, for resigning from your job, for lying to me about who your father really was. What about your relationship with Jake? I forgave you for that too. You want to get mad at me for making a mistake, when I forgave you for so many things."

"Do you know how many things I have forgiven _you_ for?"

"We both agreed to put the past in the past."

"That was before you leaked my name and I found out that you shot down a plane with 329 people on it."

"You forgave me for that too Liv! Your mother is alive. That's all you were worried about. Don't pretend like you actually care about those people that died. You don't care that I shot down that plane, you only care about the fact that you thought your mother was on it. She wasn't Liv, so don't act like you're still pissed off about it!"

"I can't even look at you right now!" she yelled, turning away from him.

"Then leave. It's what you do best anyway."

Inside, anger was coursing throughout her body. She was so angry that she started to cry. His words felt like she was getting stabbed in the heart with a knife. But he had a point. No matter what they did to each other, they still overcame it. He forgave her for so many things, just like she forgave him. Yeah it hurt that he leaked her name, but he had to have a good reason for it.

"I can't leave." she whispered. She turned around and faced him. "No matter what you do, it's never enough to make me hate you."

He slowly walked towards her. "It's called love. It's the fact that you love that person so much that no matter what they do, the love is still there. I made a mistake. I leaked your name. But it wasn't that I was using you. It was that I had to set you free. Mellie was using your name as her weapon. She could've destroyed you…us. So I did it. I made it so that you weren't her puppet anymore. She's no longer pulling your strings. _That's_ why I did it. You can hate me all you want for it, but I did it for you. I did it because I love you."

She started crying harder as she ran over to him and kissed him. He wrapped his fingers in her hair as he pressed her up against the wall. They fiercely began devouring each other, as she grinded her body up and down his. When the need for oxygen became a necessity, they broke apart.

"The cameras." she whispered.

"Tom's on duty. It's fine."

"What if Mellie or Cyrus walk in?"

"Then they do. It's not like they don't know about us...about what we do when we're alone." he said mischievously.

"I'm still mad at you."

"Your tongue told me otherwise."

She smiled and slapped his chest. "I need to go."

"No, please. I hate when you leave me."

"It's what I do best, remember?"

"I didn't mean that. I was angry. We both said stuff we didn't mean."

"Who said I didn't mean the things that I said?"

"Now you're just playing with me."

She kissed him again, quick and simple. "I really do need to go though. I have to get to work."

He sighed and wrapped his arms around her. "I cannot wait for the day when I never have to be away from you."

"And I get to make jam."

"And you get to make jam." he repeated.

They stared into each others eyes until he finally spoke.

"You should go."

"I should go."

She turned around to walk away when he grabbed her and pulled her in for one last kiss.

"I love you." he said.

"Have a good day, Mr. President."

* * *

_Fin. _

_Have a Merry Christmas everyone! :)_


End file.
